1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental display in which one or more figurines are disposed inside of a display container, such as a globe, and which is filled with a transparent liquid. Also disposed inside the display globe is particulate matter that becomes suspended in the liquid when the display globe is agitated so as to simulate falling snow or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, conventional ornamental displays, such as display globes, include a base onto which a figurine or other display is fixed. Also fixed to the base is a dome that may, for example, be hemispherical in shape. The seal between the base and the dome is water tight so that the interior of the display globe may be filled with water or other suitable liquid. Also sealed within the dome is particulate matter. When the display globe is shaken or otherwise agitated, the particulate matter becomes randomly and temporarily suspended in the liquid to simulate a snow scene or the like. Once the agitation has stopped, the particulate matter settles to the base of the display globe. One example of such a conventional display globe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,209. In that patent, a decorative display globe in the shape of a bell has figurines of a house, trees, and the like fixed to a base of the device. By grasping the handle of the display device and shaking it, the particulate matter becomes randomly and temporarily suspended in the liquid sealed in the decorative display to simulate a snow scene. Other conventional display globes provide a mechanical device, such as a motor, for agitating the liquid so that the snow scene is simulated as long as the motor is activated. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,311.
Rather than fixing a figurine to the base of an ornamental display, the figurine may be fixed to the display globe itself via a shaft as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,065 and 1,396,902, for example. It is also known to provide a figurine inside the display globe without fixing the figurine either to the base of the ornamental display or to the globe itself. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 909,467, a display globe is partially filled with liquid and figurines are floated on the surface of the liquid. The figurines disclosed in this patent may have a weighted keel to keep them floating in an upright position. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,902, the figurines have a hemispherical base and are weighted so as to maintain an upright position, and to maintain a single point of contact with the interior wall of tile receptacle in which they are displayed.
It is desirable, however, to provide an ornamental display featuring figurines or other types of scenery within a globe substantially completely filled with liquid, and that maintain their position even when the globe is moved or otherwise agitated to suspend particulate matter within the globe to simulate a snow scene or the like.